bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite Monkey
Dynamite Monkeys are monkeys that can lob sticks of dynamite at bloons. Dynamite sticks are lobbed over terrain. They explode in a small sized radius, similar to a 0/0/0 Bomb Shooter. Explosions can pop a max of 18 bloons. The dynamite also has a 0.75 second fuse time, so fast bloons may outrun it's projectiles. Appearance The Dynamite Monkey is a standard brown monkey with a yellow construction helmet, a yellow safety vest, and black boots. Dynamite sticks are small red cylinders with a short black fuse. Path One Tier One: Stronger Dynamite Dynamite can pop five more bloons than usual. Appearance: Dynamite is a light purple now. Cost: $200 Tier Two: Even Stronger Dynamite Dynamite can pop another ten bloons. Appearance: Dynamite is a darker purple now. Cost: $350 Tier Three: Barrel o' Dynamite Throws large barrels of dynamite that blows up in an 80% larger radius and pops three layers off of bloons in explosion instead of singular sticks. Appearance: Helmet now has a small yellow headlight in the front, and the monkey now has black pants and a beige long-sleeve shirt. Barrel is a small, dark brown barrel with two steel rings around it, with 9 dynamite sticks tied up with a rope stuffed inside them. Cost: $3,250 Tier Four: Out with a Bang After exploding, barrels leave behind five sticks that explode almost immediately. Appearance: Path Two Tier One: Faster Lighting Throws 20% faster. Cost: $350 Tier Two: Short Fuse Dynamite moves 40% faster and has a reduced fuse time to 0.5 seconds. Cost: $400 Tier Three: Burnt Rubber Sets bloons on fire at the impact point, doing 3 layers of damage and causing them to take 1 layer of damage every 1.5 seconds for 3 seconds. Bloons in a radius 35% larger than the normal explosion outside of the main impact point take 1 layer of damage. Desc: The explosion of the dynamite lights bloons on fire whilst damages them at impact point and sets bloons on fire further out. Appearance: The sides of the monkey's helmet now extends down to their neck, covering the sides of their head. The monkey also now has a small white dust mask on, which is connected to two small metal hooks where the center of the side of the helmet is via a small white string. Dynamite is now set completely on fire, and instead of lighting it with a pocket lighter, the monkey lights it with one of those long-nosed lighters. They also have thick black gloves instead of clear blue plastic ones, as the dynamite is literally completely on fire. The explosion caused by the dynamite now releases orange smoke instead of white smoke. Cost: $1,000 Tier Four: Blaze of Fury ABILITY For 10 seconds after activating ability, up to 50 bloons per frame that enter the tower's range are set on fire for as long as they are in range, doing 1 layer of damage every 0.5 seconds. Also, the monkey now throws molotov cocktails instead of dynamite, which blows up in a 5% larger area, sets bloons on fire throughout the entire radius, and deals 3 layers of damage. Since the bottle is glass, if it hits a purple head-on, it will pop it. ABblity has a medium-longish cooldown. Desc: Blaze of Fury ability: Roasts all bloons that enter it's radius. Throws molotov cocktails instead of dynamite. Appearance: The monkey now has a rubber brown gas mask instead of a dust mask that covers their face, with a black filter. They also have black knee pads and black elbow pads, along with a small, aesthetic fire on their helmet. During the ability, the fire multiples in size and surrounds the monkey. Tier Five: Conflagration Calamity Tier Six: Scorched Earth ABILITY Desc: Everything. Shall. Burn. Path Three Tier One: Long Range Lobbing Increases range by 20%. Cost: $100 Tier Two: Double Throw Throws two dynamite sticks at a time. Only applies to dynamite. For 3+/0+/0+, just increases attack speed by 20%. Cost: $450 Tier Three: Quintuple Throw Trivia * The 4/0/0 upgrade, Out with a Bang, is one of few fourth tier upgrades to be cheaper than the third tier upgrade on the same path. Category:Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Towers With No Ability